


Puppy Love

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Kiss, Animals, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata following Kageyama, Kageyama being cute with a puppy, M/M, Mutual Pining, specifically a puppy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: “Oi, Kageyama-kun, ready for practice?”“I’m not going to practice. I’m leaving.”“What do you mean byleaving?”Or, Kageyama skips volleyball practice for the first time ever and Hinata takes it upon himself to find out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! So, recently I got a one sentence tumblr prompt from an anon and it was: "What do you mean by _leaving_?" for the pairing kagehina.  
>  I could've made it angsty but I didn't want to because I like happy thoughts (esp in my depressing life lol! I don't want my characters to suffer...at least not too much)  
> I had planned for it to be a short drabble but it got out of hand, whoops! I'm happy with it, and it was nice to finally write something even though it's different from my other ongoing projects. I hope you guys like it too!

As soon as Hinata’s last class of the day ends, he stuffs whatever he can fit into his backpack and holds the rest of his things in his hands. Slinging his schoolbag and sportsbag across his body, Hinata makes his way to Kageyama’s classroom so they can walk (more like run, really) to volleyball practice together.

Rounding the hallway corner, he spots Kageyama’s classroom and recognizes a few of Kageyama’s classmates as they mill out, no doubt getting ready to go home and relax for the rest of the day. Hinata skips past them and enters the room just in time to see Kageyama neatly packing his things up. His expression is relaxed, probably since he doesn’t notice Hinata.

“Oi, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata yells and Kageyama’s head snaps up to meet Hinata’s excited brown eyes. His face contorts into a scowl, and Hinata sighs internally while thinking, _There it is_. “Ready for practice?”

Weirdly enough, Kageyama doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. Hinata gnaws on his lower lip and approaches him apprehensively. Usually Kageyama’s answer is immediate, going as far as to give him a look of utter disgust, saying with his facial expression, _How could you even ask such a stupid question?_ But Hinata always asks and Kageyama always responds with an enthusiastic “Of course, dumbass!”

“Kageyama-kun?” Hinata says slowly.

Kageyama finishes putting away all his books and finally looks back at Hinata. His gaze is steady, blue eyes betraying no emotion.

“I’m not going to practice. I’m leaving.”

Hinata’s lips part in shock and his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Kageyama not going to volleyball practice? Is he dreaming? No, this isn’t a dream. This is like a nightmare.

He pinches his arm and yelps, but he’s still standing before Kageyama, who now has an even deeper frown on his face.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asks Hinata.

“Trying to wake myself up,” Hinata quips, “There’s no way this is real.”

Kageyama goes to grab a fistful of Hinata’s hair but the middle blocker expertly ducks out of the way. Kageyama doesn’t even try a second time and instead grabs his backpack and starts walking out the classroom.

Hinata finally realizes Kageyama is serious and runs after him.

“What do you mean by _leaving_?” Hinata asks as he tugs at Kageyama’s backpack and turns the setter so he’s facing him.

Kageyama stays silent. Hinata knows Kageyama is a pretty secretive guy but lately he thinks he’s done a good job of getting Kageyama to open up (read: pestering Kageyama until he spills), so this is most unusual. Was Kageyama sick or something? He didn’t look sick. Maybe…

Hinata’s stomach drops and his heart crawls into his throat. He grabs Kageyama by the collar of his shirt and yanks him down to his eyelevel. Kageyama’s hands fly to Hinata’s wrists, trying to pry him off, but Hinata is stronger than he looks. Kageyama struggles to free himself but it’s no use. He settles for fixing his most deadly glare on Hinata but the shorter boy is unperturbed.

“Hinata, dumbass, what are you—,” Kageyama begins but Hinata doesn’t let him finish, like always.

“Are you quitting the club, Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice is barely above a whisper and colored with a sadness that Kageyama didn’t know he could possess outside of a lost volleyball match.

Kageyama thinks he’s joking because it is such an absurd idea. Kageyama quit volleyball? When hell freezes over, maybe. But Kageyama is surprised to find that Hinata’s brown eyes are serious as they bore into Kageyama’s. The setter can’t look away because he’s too busy searching for the ever present sparkle, the sparkle that he’s gotten so used to. Right now, it’s not there and it unsettles him. Hinata’s fiery eyes are dull and guilt erupts inside of Kageyama. He lowers his gaze because looking at an upset Hinata makes him upset too. His grip on Hinata’s wrists loosen but he doesn’t let go completely. It’s hard when Hinata’s so warm and Kageyama’s insides are freezing up.

“I’m not quitting the club,” Kageyama mumbles, suddenly feeling shy. He quickly tacks on a “dumbass” at the end. God, Hinata is so frustrating. Why can’t he just leave Kageyama alone without having him feel a thousand different emotions? “Why would you even think that?”

Hinata’s eyebrows furrow and he finally lets go of Kageyama’s collar. Kageyama reluctantly lets go of Hinata’s wrists too and straightens his back.

“I don’t really know,” Hinata says sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck. “You just never miss practice. Even if you were dying I doubt you’d miss it.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “I just have something to do, ok?”

Hinata looks up at him with his best puppy dog eyes, lashes fluttering. “You’re not going to tell me what it is?”

Kageyama notes the sparkle is back in Hinata’s eyes and the butterflies go off like a canon of confetti in his stomach. He scowls but the full effect is ruined with the flush so prominent along his cheeks. “It’s none of your business!”

Hinata sticks his tongue out. “Meanie!”

Kageyama turns back around and continues walking as the image of Hinata’s pink tongue poking past his pretty lips sears itself into his memory. He is so doomed.

“Hurry up and go to practice, dumbass,” Kageyama grits out. “I already told Suga-san I won’t be able to make it but you have no excuse.”

“Fine, fine,” Hinata says. “But you better practice extra hard with me tomorrow for slacking off today.”

“I always practice extra hard,” Kageyama retorts before walking off.

Hinata’s laughter booms behind him. “See you later, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata waves to his friend (sadly _just_ friend) and even though Kageyama can’t see his wave, he still returns it with one of his own. Hinata smiles and makes his way to practice.

***

What could be more important to Kageyama than volleyball? There really isn’t anything Hinata can think of as he walks to the clubroom to change into his practice clothes. What is so important that it couldn’t wait until _after_ practice? From Kageyama’s face, it didn’t look like it was a matter of life and death. If it were family troubles he’d definitely look more upset, so it can’t be that. The curiosity is killing Hinata. The further he walks to the clubroom, the more he wants to ditch practice too and follow Kageyama to satisfy his curiosity. By the time he opens the clubroom door, he’s already made up his mind.

Hinata puts his acting skills to the test. He clutches his stomach for added effect. He’s still pretty early and the only other people present in the clubroom are Suga, Daichi and Ennoshita.

Suga notices something is wrong with Hinata first since Daichi and Ennoshita are too busy talking. Daichi is probably explaining to Ennoshita the ropes of captainship since just last week the second years picked Ennoshita to lead them the following year.

“Hinata, is everything alright?” Suga asks as he approaches his underclassman. Suga’s warm eyes are concerned and Hinata almost feels guilty for lying to him, _almost_. His need to find out where Kageyama is going trumps everything else though. He’s going to have to convince his teammates fast because after Kageyama sets foot outside the school gates it’s going to be impossible for Hinata to trail him.

“I don’t know, Suga-san,” Hinata says, making sure to groan, “My stomach and head hurt so much.”

Suga frowns and rests the back of his hand against Hinata’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm.”

Hinata shivers. “Really? Because I am so cold.” Hinata hunches and curls into himself.

Suga immediately wraps a comforting arm around his shoulders and by now even Daichi and Ennoshita sense something is wrong.

“What happened?” Daichi asks.

“Hinata’s not feeling well,” says Suga.

“If that’s the case, you should go home, Hinata,” Daichi tells him. “Don’t stay for practice or else your condition will worsen.”

Suga nods his head, “I agree with Daichi. Do you want me to take you home, in case something happens?”

“Actually, Suga,” Daichi begins, “With Kageyama also not here, we really need our last setter.”

“I can take him home,” Ennoshita volunteers.

Hinata quickly shakes his head. Crap! This is bad! He never expected one of them to stay by his side! “No, no it’s ok! I’ll be fine. I don’t want to keep any of you from practice.”

“But, Hinata—,” Suga argues.

“It’s fine, really Suga-san,” Hinata interrupts, “I’ll leave my bike here and take the bus instead.”

 _Please, please, please, let me go by myself_ , Hinata begs in his head.

Suga is always the hardest one to convince but eventually he relents, sighing. “Alright, fine. But text us when you’ve reached home safely, ok?”

Hinata gives him a small smile and nods. “Of course.”

Daichi pats him on the arm, “Rest up.”

“Hope you feel better soon, Hinata,” Ennoshita chimes in.

Hinata thanks them and takes his leave.

Luckily he doesn’t run into any of his other teammates, especially Tsukishima, who would immediately see past Hinata’s lie. Hinata quickly changes out of his indoor school shoes and runs to the school entrance. There are still plenty of students frolicking around and Hinata stands on his tippy toes to look for the characteristic flat black hair. He finally sees Kageyama take a left after passing the school’s front gates. Hinata runs after him but makes sure to keep enough distance between them. He puts on the hood of his jacket and pulls the two cords on either side so the hood tightens around his face, hiding all of his distinct orange hair.

Hiding in tiny alleyways and behind stone pillars, Hinata feels like a detective (or stalker depending on how one looks at it) as he continues to follow Kageyama. Oblivious, Kageyama keeps walking around town and Hinata starts to wonder if Kageyama even has a destination in mind. It’s still early enough that the streets aren’t too crowded but there are still plenty of school kids hanging out with this friends. Is Kageyama meeting someone from another school?

After what feels like ages, Hinata sees Kageyama enter a grocery store. He’s across the street when he debates whether to follow Kageyama in or not. Hinata knows Kageyama will come out eventually, plus there’s a higher chance of Kageyama spotting him inside the store and filleting him alive. So, Hinata picks a bush to hide behind and waits for Kageyama to finish shopping for whatever he’s shopping for.

As Hinata waits, he gets quite a few weird looks but he ignores them, choosing instead to play a game on his phone to pass the time. After beating a level of the game he looks up and sees Kageyama already walking away from him with a bag in his hand. Hinata curses and jumps into action.

Kageyama leads them from the noisy town to the quiet suburb where the streets are narrow and lined with houses on either side. Although Hinata’s only been to Kageyama’s house a handful of times, he thinks the street looks familiar to the one Kageyama lives on. Is he really just going home?  

They go down rows and rows of houses until trees start replacing the houses. Hinata starts to feel nervous because it’s getting dark and Kageyama is leading him deeper into a forest. Did he finally realize Hinata was following him? Is he planning on murdering Hinata and hiding his body here? Oh, God, Hinata should never have followed Kageyama! He may like the dork but he likes his life more. He still has so much volleyball to play!

But Kageyama keeps walking deeper, not even acknowledging Hinata until they end up at a secluded playground. What an odd place for a playground, Hinata thinks and his palms start to sweat because it’s so creepy.

Kageyama stops and Hinata freezes behind a tree too. Kageyama sets the bag down and crouches before a dome that almost looks like a shell of a turtle. He sticks his head in the opening and snaps his fingers.

Seconds later, Hinata hears barking and a puppy launches out of the dome and into Kageyama’s waiting arms. It barks happily and licks Kageyama’s face like it hasn’t seen him in forever. Hinata’s mouth drops open because 1) an animal is actually glad to be in Kageyama’s company and 2) Kageyama is _smiling_. It’s not the forced, scary smile that he displays on the court upon Suga’s suggestion. This is the natural quirk of the lips that Hinata wouldn’t mind waking up to for the rest of his life. He suddenly feels jealous of the puppy.

“You can come pet him,” Kageayama calls out without turning to look at him. Hinata goes rigid and Kageyama casually scratches behind the puppy’s ear. “He won’t bite.”

Hinata steps away from behind the tree, and Kageyama’s calm voice is the only thing that gives him the courage to approach. Hinata had expected him to sound a lot angrier, but Kageyama doesn’t sound angry at all.

“How long have you known I was following you?” Hinata asks, flushing a deep red. He pulls of his hood and shakes his head to fluff up his hair.

Kageyama snorts as he turns to face Hinata with his arms cradling the puppy, “Since before I went into the grocery store. I purposefully kept walking around to confuse you. I wanted you to give up, but I should have known better. So, finally got your answer?”

Kageyama’s blue eyes glow in the light of the dying sun and Hinata knows for a fact he has never seen anyone more beautiful. His heart thumps loudly in his chest as he takes in Kageyama’s confident smirk and messy hair. His long fingers absentmindedly stroke the puppy’s paws. Everything about Kageyama is so, so beautiful and sometimes it just hurts too much.

“Do you want to pet him?” Kageyama asks and extends his arms so Hinata can grab a hold of the puppy.

The dog barks excitedly at Hinata, and he can’t help but smile at the adorable animal. The puppy is barely the length of Hinata’s forearm and has white coat with two asymmetrical brown spots on either side of his body. Most of his head is also brown except of the area around the mouth which is white. His big, dark eyes gaze into Hinata’s and beg him to hold him. How can Hinata deny such a simple request?

As soon as Hinata holds him, the puppy nuzzles into Hinata’s chest and licks his fingers. Hinata giggles because it feels so ticklish. Hinata peeks at Kageyama and is surprised to find the setter staring at them with a fond look on his face. But as soon as Hinata makes it obvious he’s staring at Kageyama, he turns away and bends down to get the grocery bag.

Inside the bag is dog food and Kageyama puts some out in a bowl and in a second bowl, pours water from his bottle. The puppy wiggles in Hinata’s arms when he sees his food and Hinata lets him go so he can eat.

Hinata and Kageyama sit side by side, legs splayed out in front of them, as they watch the puppy wolf down his meal.

“Where did you find him?” asks Hinata, breaking the peaceful silence.

He glances sideways and is met with Kageyama’s profile illuminated by the newly born moon. His nose is sharp with a handsome slope. It’s unlike Hinata’s “button nose” as Yachi once called it. His lips too are thinner than Hinata’s and right now they’re parted slightly as he exhales. His prominent cheekbones are even more pronounced as the moonbeams dance over them. Hinata’s breath catches in his throat because Kageyama looks so regal. He’s like the night personified and the moon and the stars seem to seek him out over anyone else.

“I found him yesterday at my street corner,” Kageyama responds and for a second Hinata forgets what he had even asked. “I was coming back home from practice and I heard barking coming from a box. I decided to look inside and there he was. I was going to leave him be, but he looked at me with the saddest eyes and well…I ended up taking him home.”

Hinata whistles lowly, “I’m surprised he wasn’t afraid of you.”

Kageyama huffs out a laugh, “Honestly, me too. I guess that’s why I wanted to keep him so badly.”

“How does it feel to finally not have an animal reject you?” Hinata teases and Kageyama’s hand clamps down on his head but the tugging is half-hearted at best.

Hinata laughs and bumps his shoulder into Kageyama’s side. “Remember that one time we went running and came across a cat stuck in a thorny bush and you went to rescue it but it scratched you, probably thinking it was better in the bush than in your arms? Then I tried and it immediately came to me and kept hissing at you?”

The grip in Hinata’s hair tightens but Hinata barely feels it as he chortles into the night. He feels like he’s floating and his head falls easily onto Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama’s face is suddenly really close and Hinata feels his warm breath fan his lashes as Kageyama speaks. “No, I don’t remember, dumbass!”

Hinata giggles and his eyes flutter shut, sleepiness taking over his body. “Keep telling yourself that. You’re just jealous.”

“That cat was stupid anyway,” Kageyama mutters as his fingers scratch Hinata’s scalp.

Hinata sighs in contentment and scoots even closer to Kageyama until they’re hip to hip and thigh to thigh. Hinata could stay like this forever. He feels so safe and warm.

“You said you took him home,” Hinata says after a moment, opening his eyes but not moving away. “Why is he here now?”

“My mom is allergic to dogs,” says Kageyama, “She didn’t know before this and even wanted to keep him. But she kept sneezing the entire night. This morning she said I had to take him away, so I brought him here since it’s close to my house. I’m—I don’t want to give him up though.”

Kageyama’s eyes are downcast and his lips are pulled into a small frown. It breaks Hinata’s heart. Before he can stop himself, Hinata’s thumb grazes Kageyama’s cheekbone. His skin is so smooth, so pale now that summer is turning into winter.

Startled, Kageyama stares at him with wide almond shaped eyes. His hand falls away from Hinata’s hair and Hinata misses it. Kageyama’s mouth is hanging open but no word are coming out. Hinata withdraws his own hand and gulps, averting his eyes. He finally realizes that they are sitting way too close and it’s probably making Kageyama uncomfortable. He puts some distance between them and Kageyama lets him. (It’s like a stab in the heart.)

“If—if you want,” Hinata says, wringing his fingers together, “I could, uh, take him home with me. And you can come see him any time you want. This way, he won’t run away one day and you won’t have to keep coming to this creepy place.”

“I come jogging here all the time,” Kageyama grunts but then his tone changes, “Are you sure your parents will allow it? It’s such a huge responsibility.”

Hinata nods, “Yeah! Natsu has been bugging my parents about wanting a pet anyway and they’d be delighted to have such a friendly one.”

The puppy barks like he knows Hinata just complimented him.

“Oh! Did you name him yet?”

Kageyama shakes his head, “No, not yet.”

“You have any names in mind?” Hinata finally plucks up the courage to look back at him. Thankfully, Kageyama doesn’t look disgusted or even annoyed. The knot in Hinata’s stomach loosens somewhat.  

“I don’t actually,” Kageyama says, scratching his jaw.

Hinata hums and thinks of some names. “How about…Otori?”

Kageyama gives him a deadpan look. “Otori? Really? You couldn’t get more conceited even if you tried.”

Hinata blushes, “I—I’m not conceited!”

“You’re naming him after your position,” Kageyama points out.

“Technically, my position is a middle blocker,” Hinata retorts.

“You are not naming him Otori,” Kageyama commands. “I found him so whatever I say goes.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out like a child, “Yeah, but I’m going to be the one taking care of him.”

“I didn’t force you to, dumbass! You volunteered!”

“But Kageyama-kun!” Hinata whines. “It’s such a nice name! It’s perfect too because he _lured_ you in with his cuteness. Get it?”

Hinata lowers his chin and looks at Kageyama through his lashes, putting on his best pout. “Pretty please?”

It takes all of Hinata’s effort to not laugh. He knows he probably looks ridiculous with his lower lip jutting out so much and with his eyes protruding but he’s seen Natsu do it all time and she ends up getting whatever she wants.

Hinata thinks there’s no way Kageyama will fall for it then he sees Kageyama’s eyes darken and his cheeks turn pink even in the darkness. His eyes drop to Hinata’s lips before they snap back to his eyes. Hinata doesn’t dare breathe. Suddenly the air around them feels charged. It’s like they’re gravitating towards each other, getting ready to collide any second and scatter into each other and their passions.

“Ok,” Kageyama’s voice is low and rough and it sets Hinata’s heart beating a mile a minute.

Hinata smiles at the victory and tilts his chin up. Their faces are scant centimeters apart. If Hinata wanted (and oh, boy does he want to!), he could bridge the gap until their lips touched in a sweet kiss. But the way Kageyama keeps staring at Hinata’s lips makes Hinata think that maybe he’ll be the one swooping in instead. Hinata’s eyes droop shut and he hopes Kageyama will get the message. He feels a soft exhale on his lips and waits expectantly for the one thing he’s been dreaming of the most.

But it never comes because the next second Kageyama groans and falls onto his back.

Hinata cracks his eyes open, curious, and is met with the sight of Otori ardently licking Kageyama’s face. Hinata giggles despite being left hanging because the scene before him is just too cute. Even Kageyama snorts from the ground, no doubt enjoying the attention, even though he would much prefer someone else’s right now.

“I guess he was feeling left out,” says Hinata and Kageyama sits back up.

“Or maybe he was just jealous that I was going to kiss you instead of him,” Kageyama confesses. He keeps his gaze steadfastly away from Hinata and his face is bright red.

Hinata feels his own face heat up. “You were going to kiss me?” Hinata asks shyly and the butterflies are back except now they’re more like hummingbirds.  

Kageyama scowls at him, “Of course, dumbass! Do you really think I would pull a move like that for shits and giggles?”

Hinata hooks their index fingers together and his thumb strokes Kageyama’s in a placating motion. Kageyama’s face relaxes at the small action and his fingers twitch. His own thumb caresses Hinata’s.

“How about we go to my house?” Hinata suggests. “You can spend the night and kiss me until the sun rises.”

Kageyama agrees but doesn’t bother to correct him. He won’t stop when the sun rises.

(And luckily for Kageyama, he's got the sun in his arms for all of eternity.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you already don't know, "otori" means "decoy" or "lure" so that's why Kageyama said what he said lol!  
> Leave your comments, kudos, etc or come say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
